


Princess Jared Strikes Again

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, M/M, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Jensen and Jared have fun in their hotel room after NashCon





	Princess Jared Strikes Again

"You shouldn’t be doing that thing with your hips at the cons, Jay."

The two men didn't waste time when they returned to the hotel room, not even the long day at the convention enough to decrease the excitement between them.

The process of losing his clothes was quick, and at the moment Jared is sitting on Jensen's lap while their erections together cause a sweet friction.

"What thing?" Jared asks as his tongue follows a few drops of sweat that begin to form on Jensen's neck.

"What you did on the gold panel while you had that towel wrapped around your head."

Jared realizes that Jensen is actually jealous. Usually, the jokes he makes on stage are just to entertain the fans, but some of them provoke Jensen's possessive side.

"Oh, baby. I thought you liked my hips in action." He tries doing the same movement sitting on Jensen's lap, but it doesn't work very well.

"Only when you do it just for me."

"Hmm." Jared feels Jensen's hands on his hips and then on his ass cheeks.

"Besides that, you don’t have to give more reasons for the fans to keep calling you a princess on the internet."

"And if I like being a princess?" He writhes in Jensen's lap, his right hand wrapped in their cocks.

"Really?" Jensen appears skeptical.

“Yeah! But I want to be princess just for you, baby,” Jared says while changes his mouth to Jensen’s, and his tongue sweeps over the older man’s bottom lip.

Jensen parts his plush lips for him and Jared, efficiently, sinks his tongue in his mouth. The other man moans and it fuels the fire that is raging in Jared’s veins.

It’s a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of whiskey that they drank earlier being exchanged in the intermingling of their breaths.

Jared pulls back from Jensen’s mouth and, before he knows what’s going on, Jensen lifts him from his lap and lay him out on the couch.

The odd thing is he isn't afraid to fall when Jensen manhandles him like this. After all, he's in top form, even more so with all the action scenes he's doing for Dean.

Jensen settles between Jared’s spread thighs and kisses him again, this time slowly. When he keeps going all the way down his body, stopping at his navel, Jared’s skin is burning.

His partner knows how to use his tongue very well, and Jared feels like he's going to explode as Jensen's mouth explores the area below his waistline without, however, touching his cock.

“C’mon, Jen!” He demands.

Jensen raises his head to look at him.

“What do you want your highness?”  

“I wanna fuck your mouth, man.”

“Your wish is an order, my princess.”

Jared barely has time to roll his eyes, and Jensen’s mouth wraps around the head of his cock as one hand lightly squeezes the base of his length. Then Jensen takes his hand off it, and finally swallows his whole cock, deepthroating him.

It’s wet, slippery and fucking amazing. Jensen keeps taking it all while staring in Jared’s eyes. He pushes Jared closer to the edge, sucking hard with each movement of his head up and down.

Nothing on Earth could stop his orgasm, and Jared comes hard, shooting inside Jensen’s mouth. He can feel his lover swallowing it all down.

The older man doesn’t even give him a chance to breathe when he releases his cock from his mouth.  

“Turn around,” Jensen murmurs, his voice hoarse because of the abuse experienced by his throat.

Jared moves slowly, still stunned by his orgasm, but does what he is told.

With one hand Jensen makes Jared arch his back, pushing his ass out.

“Don’t move,” Jensen says, getting a moan from Jared, which despite the order, spreads his legs more.

Jared hears the sound of cap the lube being opened before two thick fingers prod at his entrance, slipping in easily.

They had fucked earlier – had been a quickie in the bathroom during one of the breaks – so he doesn’t need much preparation.

Jensen is teasing again because his movements are short, and it doesn’t hit his prostate.

All Jared wants is to rock back on the fingers, but he doesn’t move as Jensen had ordered.

Jensen purposely rubs his big and hot erection against Jared’s ass cheeks, exciting him even more. Jared’s cock is hardening again, and he’s grateful for his short refractory period.

“Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you, your highness,” Jensen says in a raw voice, adding another finger in his hole.

Jared wants to laugh because his position isn't noble, but he doesn't care. He feels good and, at the same time, vulnerable, exposed and filthy.

“Fuck me, Jen,” he almost begs.

Jensen finally hits his prostate with short jabs, and he can’t help crying out in delight.

It’s very intense. Anal play is one of Jared’s favorite parts when it comes to sex. For him, orgasm by prostate stimulation feels more expansive, practically full-body. Not to mention that adding a cock to it increases his pleasure.

“C’mon, man! I’m ready,” his voice sounds wrecked.

 “Okay, princess.” Jensen pulls out his fingers, and his lips lightly touch Jared’s ass cheek for a brief moment.

He turns his head back in time to see Jensen slicking himself up, and then he spits on his asshole, which is twitching eagerly in anticipation. He guides his cock up to Jared’s hole and starts to push in immediately.

The familiar pressure makes Jared whimper softly and his toes curl. Jensen doesn’t give him much time to adjust before his long and thick cock presses in and out of his asshole.

At first, it burns, but Jared wouldn’t have it any other way, principally because he knows it will fade away soon, remaining only the pleasure.

Jensen intensifies his movements and the pain goes away, letting him moaning shamelessly.

His lips are slightly parted, body wet with sweat and cock fully erect again, throbbing between his legs.

The moans echoing in the room form a coordinate symphony.

His legs and arms begin to shake and Jensen, always in tune with him, maneuvers Jared until he’s lying on his back. He enters again into Jared, who wraps his long legs around Jensen's waist.

The older man starts to move again immediately, hitting Jared’s prostate with each thrust.

Jared bites his lip sharply; he’s so close, but he tries to hold on a little longer.

He desperately wants to prolong the insane pleasure he's feeling. He's complete with Jensen inside him. Their bodies fit together so perfectly, it makes him want to shout to the world that Jensen is yours, body and soul.

“You look so hot right now, princess,” Jensen bites into his neck, plunging in and out hard.

“Jen…”, his words are lost when Jensen kisses him voraciously, his tongue fucking Jared's mouth rough, wet and slick.

Jared senses his dick swell as the pressure builds up and the burst of orgasm takes him by surprise, drops of cum splashing up his stomach.

Involuntarily he contracts his inner walls, and Jensen pauses his thrusts for a few seconds, long enough to release Jared's mouth and look directly into his eyes.

Then Jensen resumes his thrusts, this time twice as hard and fast.

Jared, on the other hand, still feels the effects of his orgasm. A sense of deep tranquility takes over him, all his muscles relax, and he feels his body loose, with palpitations all over him.

Jensen kisses him again – but sweeter this time – and his movements becoming erratic. After a few more impulses he’s coming inside Jared and murmuring, “Fuck!”

The hot sperm splashes inside him and he’s overwhelmed with all the emotions: ecstasy, happiness and lethargy.

Jensen practically collapses on top of him, and they don’t move for a long time.

Afterwards, Jensen takes Jared’s mouth in a sweet kiss, pulling out, cum and lube beginning to leak out his asshole.

Jared’s cheeks are flushed, and his red lips curves up into a pleasant smile. Jensen rolls on his side, cuddling the younger man close to his chest. With respect to the cleaning, they leave it until later.

“Jay?”

“What?”

“Disregard my comment about your behavior at the conventions, man. You wouldn't be you without all your sassyness. Never change man.”

Jared just smiles in response, kissing Jensen’s chest.

Jared is sure that they complement each other well, and he has never felt so happy in his life. Like a princess in a fairy tale.

He just hopes they both can live happily ever after.

 


End file.
